Angel
by thesepianohands
Summary: "So," He started softly, his cool breath on my jaw alerting me of his nearness. Jasper locked gazes with me and gave me an award winning smile."Where are we goin?" Alice and Jasper's love story told in two parts. Enjoy, R&R, thanks!


**A/N:**

_**Hey guys! This is my first one shot… ever. *GASP*! Anyway, I've always loved the Alice and Jasper story so I decided to write it in two parts… YAY! **_

_**Peace, **_

_**Jordan**_

Alice's POV

The vision quickly left me, receding back into the busy sounds of the town. I felt the remains of a smile flit across my lips, the one that always came when I had visions of him. The first I had ever had of him was a few years ago when my train had just lurched to a stop. The sheer force of it had hit me with all the strength it had, slamming me back into my seat.

_Bloodied honey curls whipped against the sickly yellow grass as a man screamed. A woman crouched low over the man, seeming to drain him dry, stopping only at the last possible moment. She licked her red painted lips, moaning at the remnants of the human's ambrosia. Her scarlet eyes flashed open as the human's agonized screams rose in volume, howling, trying to fight the pulse of poison that ran through him. She grinned, lifting him into her arms easily before kissing his pained twisted lips with her own. His full mouth was stained from her kiss, almost tainted…_

I had come back from the disturbing vision terrified for the beautiful human and confused. I had never had a vision of a human's transformation… who was he? The visions came daily after that, sometimes as just a quick flash, other times long, full and fresh. Some made my heart weep, leaving me dry sobbing against my pillow, but some, like my recent one were wonderful. Like the time he had met his friend, Peter. Or the day where his Creator had let him disappear from his dark duties and he had had the day free, venturing into the woods and lying by the river in the sun, letting it warm his flawed skin and seep into his curls. I never saw anything from his point of view, always ending up as the spectator, watching him from a different world. I sprawled myself out on my bed, sighing into my comforter.

Suddenly, I was jerked harshly into another vision, turning my world into black momentarily_._

_He ran on, his body as lithe and graceful as his steps. Trees flashed by in colorful smears, snapping against him as he hurtled on. Blurs ran beside him, distinctly two other vampires. His breaths came in short gasps, even though it was impossible for his kind to get tired. _The vision flashed away from him to his camp._ His Creator snarled at a vampire, her voice dripping with malice._

"_What do you mean they're gone? " She barked. The tall male stuttered and swallowed, his crimson eyes watching her warily._

"_They disappeared some time after the last battle, Maria, ma'am. " He continued, glancing down at his feet. The dark haired woman exhaled slowly, turning toward her companion. She jerked his chin up so he was looking into her eyes; burgundy pool melting into burgundy pool._

"_Then find them." She ordered, her voice soft, but her eyes promising death._

The vision yanked me out, and then pushed me back in just as quickly. _Jeez_.

_An off- white sign declared the small little corner diner BANK'S DINER. He stepped inside, letting the cool air dance off his skin… _

It was over quickly, but left me in shock.

_I knew that place!_

I had passed it by on my way into town the other day! I felt giddy at the thought. I could almost feel the future change again, spurred on by this man's final decision to come here.

_I was at the Cullen's home again, the day we would first meet. I saw the familiar blur coming running down the driveway and onto the grass. I looked up at who would be my favorite brother. _

"_Hello, Edward." I tried to sound calm, but some excitement leaked through. _

"_Who are you?" He spoke the familiar words and I almost laughed, a small giggle slipping out. He raised an eyebrow and I watched as the rest of the family came out. Emmett came barreling in, Rosalie right behind him. Esme and Carlisle took the more humble approach. _

"_I'm Alice. " I exclaimed. "And this is Jasper." I turned toward him, gazing into his red eyes, fading into a gentle gold. _

I gasped. We would find them… together.

But first, I needed to find the vampire. Jasper.

I pretended to sip at my coffee. The smell was horrible, but the heat soaked into my hands and gave me that unfamiliar warmth I always longed for. The door jangled once more as it opened, causing me to whip my head around and glance anxiously at it. I sighed, sinking lower in my seat, shoulders hunched. I tucked my short black hair behind my ears again, staring at my reflection in the stainless steel table. My cherry colored lipstick had disappeared once more from my lips, opting to stick to the Styrofoam cup in my hand. I rejected the instinct to reapply, feeling the need for lipstick was uncalled for. For someone who had unlimited time on her hands, four days seemed like eternity. I cupped my face with my palm, growling low in my throat. This was hopeless-

The bells on the door rang once more, becoming more and more annoying by the minute, and all I could manage was to lift my eyes. Nope. Nada. The bell clanged again, tauntingly, a second later and I nearly snarled. Those bells were coming off this instant! I stood up and froze. He stood in the low doorway, eyes snapping nervously from on human to the next. I squealed. I had tried to compress it, but the grin was plastered to my face, my eyes glued to him. He caught the noise, turning towards me, giving me the first real look at his face. He was very tall and lean, fists clenching at his sides, jaw tightening periodically. His scarlet eyes looked at me quizzically, studying me. His golden hair clung to his forehead, pressed there from the rain. I bounded toward him, crossing the few yards between us. I tried to act nonchalant.

"I've been waiting a long time for you." I stressed the long. His eyes widened slightly, taking in my reddish gold eyes. He smiled gently.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, ma'am." He replied instantly. I couldn't help but giggle, grabbing his large hand.

"Let's go!" I practically hauled him to my car.

"Excuse me, but, uh, where is it we will be going?" He asked. Then added, "And, pardon me, but who are you exactly?"

"Alice." I said simply. He held out his hand and I took it, shaking it heartily, enjoying his electrifying touch. He seemed shocked at the current, but I knew to expect it.

"Jasper. It's a pleasure." He chuckled before turning my hand over slowly and placing his lips over the skin briefly. I knew if I had been alive my face would've been aflame. I cleared my throat, withdrawing my hand almost reluctantly, putting my arms behind my back, rubbing the spot with my thumb. I leaned forward, a coy smile on my face.

"I know who you are, Jasper Whitlock." I murmured. Then I opened the car door and plopped down inside. "Coming?" I asked.

Jasper hesitated. Then he cautiously got in the passenger seat.

"But how?" He queried. I thought for a moment. Then I twisted my body toward him, debating on how to tell him. I hadn't seen how he would take my answer in any vision.

"You know of vampires who have special gifts?" I asked, the sentence coming out as a statement, knowing that from his experience he must have that knowledge. He gave a curt nod, eager for me to continue.

"I get visions based on decisions people make. I've been seeing you for years. Your transformation was the first one I received. A few weeks ago I saw you entering this diner and I've been waiting for you ever since." I chirped.

"Oh."

"Mhm." I hummed happily in reply. I grabbed his hand again, intertwining our fingers. We sat in the car like that for a while before he spoke.

"So," He started softly, his cool breath on my jaw alerting me of his nearness. Jasper locked gazes with me and gave me an award winning smile.

"Where are we goin'?"

Jasper's POV

I squared my shoulders, taking in the sight of the three ladies that were calling me over. A gorgeous, exotic brunette looked me over in interest and smirked, whispering in the two blonde's ears, earning me looks of approval. I smiled, leading my horse over to the women.

"Well, aren't you three ladies a sight for sore eyes?" I called out, swinging my legs over the saddle and landing on the ground smoothly. I approached them, eying the brunette. She gave me a seductive smile and held out her left hand expectantly. I place a lingering kiss on it.

"What a lovely human." The blonde on the right exclaimed. I felt my eyebrows furrow at this but kept my smile.

"Yes…" said the lovely brunette, appraising me again. "He will do nicely."

I pulled myself out of the memory, wincing. I looked down at my bare shoulder, staring at the oldest of my many scars. The faded pink crescent shaped scar glared back up at me.

"Jasperrrr…" Came the familiar alluring purr.

"Maria." I kissed her hand automatically. She sighed, stroking my hair as I leaned down, trailing my kisses up her arm.

"I want you to do something for me." Maria declared.

"Anything."

"The boy." She lifted my head up, looking into my eyes. I tensed under her touch.

"David?" I questioned, praying she didn't mean him. His lust for blood and uncontrollable strength was waning, and if her emotions were any hint the likelihood was bleak.

"Yes." She stated, "He is of no use to me anymore." The tone in her voice signified the end of the conversation. I swallowed hard, nodding fervently against her arm.

"As you wish."

"I'm telling you, Jasper. Maria's bad news." I heard Pete say once more. I slammed my closed fist on the boulder sitting beside us, feeling the unsatisfying splintering of granite underneath my hand. I let out a growl.

"How many times have I told ya, Peter? Maria and I are in love! LOVE! She's my true mate!" I cried.

"And I'm telling you, Jasper! She isn't who you think she is! She's just using us all-"

I cut him off, "Shut up!" I screamed. I stood up hastily, pushing his hands off me with a force that would have wrenched a human's arm out of its socket. "If you can't face the fact that I love Maria, I can't face the fact you are my friend!" I stormed away, ignoring his pleading calls. I walked straight into Maria's tent, wanting her comfort and coolness of emotion. She was reclined on a velvet love seat, eyes closed, dancing light from the slits in the tent caressing her hair and face. I couldn't help but smile at my love. Her nostrils flared, taking in my sudden scent, eyes slowly opening.

"Jasperrrr… My love," She cooed. She noticed my stiffened stance, "You are angry."

"Yes," I answered truthfully, kissing her hand and then her cheek. "But I am well now." I cupped her face in my palm, kissing her sweet lips. She pulled back, which wasn't normal at all, neither were the waves of nervousness coming from her.

"Jasper," She began. I knew that voice, she wanted something.

"Yes?"

"I need to get rid of Peter," she said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"What?" I whispered hoarsely, hardly daring to believe it.

"I am sorry, Jasper, but he is simply just a weak knot in my string," Maria said curtly. "Now, you, Jasper." She smiled slightly, "You are not. So," she clapped her hands together before pulling me close by my shirt collar and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Will you do this for me?"

"As you wish." I gritted out.

Later that night I approached Peter cautiously. He was peering up at the moon, head bent back and arms crossed, a look of wonder on his face.

"Um, Pete." I muttered quietly, knowing he would hear me as if I was right beside him. He started, wheeling towards me before relaxing a bit, smiling tightly.

"Ah, Jasper." He said, voice coming out cold and icy despite his warm demeanor. I stalked toward him, getting close.

His eyes sparked in realization, but instead of fleeing he said spat, "So your girlfriend sent you to me to off me, eh?"

I nodded, sighing, looking up at the moon as well. I turned back toward him.

"Yes, Pete."

He nodded quickly, turning his eyes to the moon, eating up the glory of life before his would end. I felt fear and sadness coming from him. No anger or blame towards me. Total acception. I flinched at this. I inched closer to him and though he winced for a second he kept his eyes trained on the moon.

"That's why we have to leave. Now."

I'd never run so fast in my life. I heard the quiet sounds of Peter and Charlotte's footsteps speeding along beside me, crashing through the underbrush. Peter had insisted we bring Charlotte, sensing her time was near. I had a suspicion he felt something for her, but kept my mouth shut. There was no time for speaking anyways. I felt the silent tugging in me that someone was far away, just outside of camp, getting closer. The faint emotions were clear. Anger. Determination.

I ran that much faster.

"Jasper, you are going to starve." Peter was exaggerating, of course, but I knew somewhere inside of me I was going down that road. I sighed and laughed quietly.

"No I am not."

I had quit feeding nearly a week ago, my eyes changing into a dark ocher. I just couldn't bear to feel the fear and pain from my victims, smacking me in the face. Peter held up his hands in surrender, heading back into his tent. I huffed, deciding to run into town while it was still dark. Grocery shopping. I smiled darkly at this.

I slowed down to a light human jog once I reached the edge of the forest. As soon as I set foot into an alleyway outside a small club, the smells of alcohol and sex permeated my senses. Along with the distinct feeling of absolute fear. I heard a female begin screaming a hundred feet down from where I was, followed by a muffling, probably a hand. The emotions from the second person were disgusting and vile. I sped toward the woman. A bulky, heavyset man lay on top of her, fumbling with his belt. The woman's shirt was ripped wide open, her pants pulled down to her knees. I crept toward them; the man's back facing me. As my face appeared out of the shadows, the woman, no girl's eyes grew at the sight of me. I quickly found my opening, yanking the man off her, throwing him against the wall, listening as the wonderful sounds of breaking bones reached my ears.

"Go!" I yelled at the girl. She hastily pulled her clothes back on, looking mighty disheveled as she whispered a meek thanks and ran off. I knew the smell of the hot blood pouring out of the man was quickly bringing me to the brink. I growled furiously, loving the way he shook with fear, gushed with it. Even though his blood was probably as horrid as him, I couldn't help myself as I gulped down mouthfuls, holding him down as I quickly slurped away his life. His cries stopped and I drank the last drop. I rose up, wiping off my mouth. I disposed of the body before heading back into the trees. Night was just peaking as I ducked into the tent, interrupting Peter and Charlotte's conversation, talk ceasing as they took in my newly red eyes and bloodied clothes.

Peter stared at me, observing my hunched over frame, my grim expression. He nodded a few times.

"You're leaving." He stated quietly, the words hanging in the air. I exhaled loudly.

"Yes," I muttered. He nodded again, lips pursed. Peter looked back up; face screwed up, tears that would never shed welling up in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you," He said sadly and then he laughed boisterously, "Ya big lug!" He hugged me tightly. I smiled against his neck.

"I'm gonna miss ya too, Pete." I replied softly. He pulled away and I brought the shy, sweet Charlotte into my arms.

"You take care of him." I whispered into her ear, "Make sure he goes to bed on time!" I said loudly for Peter to hear. I kissed her cheekbone before releasing her. She leaned into Peter instinctively, and he wrapped his arm around her. They reminded me of magnets. Her ginger hair was loose in curls around her face, a few shades lighter then Peter's mop of hair. I smiled. It was time for me to go.

I had managed to keep control around people, feeding only once a week in the alleyways, preying on rapists and murderers. The small town I was in was perfect, the surrounding woods providing a haven when the sun slipped through the clouds, which was very rare. I had been in Scranton a few weeks when I was passing a small diner. I halted immediately. The smell of a strange vampire reached me, the first I had ever encountered there. I mulled over the option of simply moving towns before deciding to head inside. I opened the door, holding my breath as a woman stepped inside just before me, her blood smelling deliciously like citrus. I waited for her to get a safe distance away from me before getting inside. I surveyed the many eyes that turned toward me, all blue or brown, human. I sniffed the air once more, turning my head to my right, the scent of the vampire much stronger now I was inside. It was very enticing; the first vampires scent I had ever smelled that was so close to human, but clearly inedible. I inhaled, taking in the heady scent of oranges and lavender. I was startled when my daze was interrupted by an excited squeal, the noise coming from the smell. I swiveled around, putting a face to the noise.

Her pink lips were spread across milky, smooth skin, her nose adorably button like. Her dark hair was cropped short, to her chin, spiked severely. It suited her small frame that hid her hour glass form. My breath hitched in my throat to find her eyes were on me. And the fact they were a brilliant gold. She leapt gracefully to me, coming to a stop centimeters from me. Her head had to crane back to look at me, her chin coming to my chest. She wore that same enchanting smile.

"I've been waiting a long time for you." She insisted. She spoke this so casually all I could do was smile.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, ma'am." I replied. She giggled, the sound pleasing me. I had made this beautiful creature laugh. She grabbed my hand, setting me on fire it seemed.

"Let's go!" She declared. She lugged me to her car, surprising me with the great strength my little pixie had.

"Excuse me, but, uh, where is it we will be going?" I managed to get out, standing patiently outside the door as she fished out her keys.

"Alice." She said. I held out my hand and she studied it for a second before smiling happily and shaking it. "Jasper." I told her. I chuckled before turning her hand over and kissing it, sending her into a fluster. Her simple touch made me feel electrified.

"I know who you are, Jasper Whitlock." Alice said playfully before hopping in the car and starting it. "Coming?"

I froze. Was I really about to get in a car with someone who I'd never met and seemed to know every detail about me? That was insanity!

The answer is yes, though. Because I'm Jasper Whitlock.

Alice told me of her gift of foresight, afterwards lacing our fingers together. I felt a bubble expand in my chest. How could I feel more for someone I had met an hour ago then for someone I met decades earlier? I quietly moved as close as my seat would allow toward her, leaning over the console separating us.

"So," I said, my voice sounding husky. Alice broke her gaze away from our locked hands and looked at me, eyes cloudy. I smirked.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked, breathing in her scent. She let out a shaky breath before smiling.

"Do you know of the Cullens?" I shook my head.

"We are going to meet up with them in a few years," She shrugged, "They are a family of five," She continued. "Carlisle created Edward first, then his wife Esme, Rosalie and then her husband Emmett. Carlisle is a doctor; he introduced them all to the vegetarian diet they all accepted." I looked at her, confused. "Vegetarian as in only feeding on the blood of animals. It makes your eyes turn golden instead of red. They live in Forks, Washington." She explained. I nodded slowly.

"If you know where they are, why don't we meet up with them now?" I asked.

"They don't live there yet, they move around, deciding to go to High School." She answered, smiling. I groaned as if I was in pain, causing her to laugh again.

"Grrreeeaaaattt." I drawled out, "We get to relive High School over and over again!" I said in a mockingly preppy voice.

"Oh, shush!" She playfully hit my arm lightly.

"OW! ALICE!" I howled. She looked startled. I tried to hide my grin. "You've WOUNDED ME!" I cried out. Alice gasped, getting out of the car and going to my side, leaning in.

"Oh, Jazz! I'm so sorry! I didn't eve-"She broke off with a scream as I tackled her, pushing her into the seat firmly, growling. The seat groaned in protest and doubled over, reclining, pushing me on top of her. We both erupted into laughs.

"Jas- PER!" she shouted. "You…. Broke... My chair!" she giggled out. She stopped laughing. Then she leaned forward, shocking me, making me release my hold on her tiny wrists. I licked my lips, her mouth so close to mine I could feel her breath mingling with mine. Closer. Closer. My eyes began to close….

"GOTCHA!" she exclaimed victoriously, flipping me over so she straddled me, her body quivering in laughter. I laughed as well. A few moments later the laughter died down. I looked into her eyes.

"Yes, you did." I whispered. I watched as she swallowed her throat moving. Then her eyes went blank, staring at nothing. I panicked for a second before she came back to me, smiling.

"What'd you see?" I asked her urgently. Alice brushed a lock of hair from my face, grinning.

"This." And then her mouth was on mine, filling me with a white hot electricity. Her lips moved against mine, both our eyes fluttering closed, and I swept my tongue across her bottom lip, moaning at her taste. She gasped, giving me my chance. Our mouths danced together, the passion cooling off until I was just laying sweet, chaste kisses on her lips. I placed a trail of kisses down her neck, on her cheeks and eye lids. She sighed, nuzzling my neck. I looked down at Alice. The person who saved me. My Angel.

**Okay, I'm doing it. I'm gunna beg. PLEASE. REVIEW! It's really awesome! I wish I could bribe you with a Jasper… but, unfortunately, that wonderful gift has not been bestowed upon me.**

**There! Happy?**

**~Jordan**


End file.
